Chocolate
by Hersheys65
Summary: Kimiko is having a strong craving for 'chocolate' after speaking to Keiko over the phone about them. A One-Shot Story.


"_Chocolate_…Abs?"

"Yes. You heard me. I said C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E Abs…"

"What are those?"

"It's when a man has really visible good-looking abs; as in the resemblance of a chocolate bar."

"You're weird Keiko!" I suppressed my giggle so the others wouldn't hear me on the phone.

"Hey! Don't judge me! I'm not the one living with guys or fighting villains who happen to be guys too! My eyes happen to wander around whenever I'm at the beach and I just compare… maybe crave."

"That's not true…There's…Wuya! And uhm… Katnappe?" I protested

"Who? The transparent old hag and the crazy cat lady… Yeah okay; they are a threat." Keiko's sarcasm made me laugh again. "Don't tell me you've never at least wondered what kind of chocolate those guys have under that shirt…"

"Well- Uhm? I-"

I heard shuffling and ruckuses from her end. "Oh! Listen! I got to go. Text and call me soon. Later Kim."

"Yeah, I will. See ya…" I hung up the phone and actually thought about what Keiko said.

There were a few to choose from; four to be exact. Some chocolates were just made up on the spot from the figments of my imagination. And not to be rude, there were some that do not suit my tastes, but a girl does wonder what they are like.

Now I've only seen a few men shirtless, and a girl like me cannot help herself if she notices a few fine-lined indentations in the abdominal area.

And honestly, I've thought what other chocolate abs would shape up to be whether if they exercised to the max, or base their 2-4-6 or 8 packed stomach on their personality. Just those what-if questions I ask myself when I'm bored.

There was so much for me to gawk and choose from.

Godiva. Hersheys. Lindt. Richart. Etc!

"Mmmmmm…." I sighed in satisfaction.

I imagined Chase Yung's abs described to be a dark sweet Godiva chocolate. I know his age is extremely old- blah, blah! But considering how much training and exercise he puts himself has to mean he keeps that stomach visible. A sweet side seems rare for Chase Yung to have, but that mysterious dark side would keep any woman wondering what he has to offer.

Maybe a six-packed chocolate I would think.

Then again, Chase Yung's not my style.

He probably would be my type of guy, if I was older and evil too… but oh well.

And suddenly I found myself thinking about Hershey's Dark Chocolate. "Hmmmm…."

I've seen his abs in training when he stayed with us for a few days at the temple, and it's pretty refined considering he plays basketball too.

Jermaine was decent looking in my opinion … But he's too much of a city-slicker. He would be a dark symphony Hershey's chocolate bar. He has a smooth personality with a bit of crunch-like clever remarks. I would call him a fan favorite since everyone loves toffee in chocolate bars.

A six pack would suffice for him. I would merely look but not touch his chocolate.

And then there were my boys; Just two, because one hasn't really… 'molded' into a chocolate bar.

But I bet Omi would develop semi-sweet chocolates when he is older.

Since he's a sweet kid.

Moving on…Clay was all about upper body strength so it seemed to me he cared more about bulking up on meat for his arm muscles. Now that I think about it, I guess because of the increased quota on sit-ups he has been molding some of his own 4-pack.

Considering Clay is very respectful for women, and very shy – Which I find quite cute – he would be a Lindt Lindor white Chocolate. Even though he may look like he has a tough exterior, I always knew Clay had a soft white chocolate spot. And that's what makes up Clay's sensitive personality. His Chocolate Abs are made up from his shelled Protective exterior and the soft chocolaty sensitive interior.

As for-

"Hey Kim!"

"Kimi!"

"Kimiko!"

My train of thought was broken when I heard my name called multiple times.

And all three of my boys peeked in my room space.

"What?"

"Training session starts in ten minutes…"

"Against Omi's element." Clay finished Rai's sentence

I sighed. "I'll get ready."

"Be well ready my female friend! For water and I are the great-"

"Pipe down, partner." And before Omi finished his egotistical boasting Clay grabbed him by the head and carried him to the river.

"Hey Kimi…" And I narrowed my eyes at Rai who was coolly leaning against the door frame. "I'll be joining you guys this time…Since its one of my favorite training sessions…"I heard him emphasize the word "favorite" as he snickered

That perverted snicker.

When my attention turned only to him, Rai was only wearing those green and white board shorts I bought for him when we went shopping.

My favorite board shorts.

And he knew very well they were my favorite but he didn't know why.

One- because he looked drop dead sexy/gorgeous/hot

And two, his very visible V-shaped inguinal region were always a sight-see for me.

In other words, _he_ was my favorite chocolate.

"Is it a one piece today? A two piece or is it the one I picked out for you? My favorite red and black bikini that matches with my shoku warrior out-"

"Get out Rai!" I screamed and kicked him out in anger.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Chill hothead…" he evilly laughed and ran off before I could hit him. "I know how you are~ You dress to impress- … Me!~" I heard him sing from afar. "Hurry up! I'll wait for you outside!"

I inhaled and exhaled many times to slow down my heartbeats. My flustered face finally cooled down.

Lastly, is Raimundo. Also known to me as…

Mr. _Delicious_ Milk Chocolate

"Mmmm…" I licked my lips once I pictured his Abs. "My-oh-my has he…molded…" I joked.

It was a first for me in awhile to see his toned upper body. Those extra few training sessions with Master Monk Guan and Master Fung really did a good helping for him.

That six-pack was to die for. Just glancing at it, I knew it would be a 'Richart' chocolate.

So refined, smooth, and his chocolate would melt in the mouth as one would indulge in them.

His maturity skyrocketed once he was announced leader and I've come to be more and more attached to the guy with each passing day.

I took a peek outside and saw him there stretching out his arms and yawning waiting for me.

I felt a sly smile creep upon my face once my eyes were glued to his chocolate abs. His fair tanned milk chocolate skin seemed like it glistened more than melt in the sun.

He's not much of an open book and it's hard to tell what he's thinking because he puts on many faces, so one would have to bite into him to know what he's all about. But we all know that Rai is kind, caring, charismatic, and very sweet- when he wants to be.

"Richart for sure…" I nodded to myself. The taste of Richart chocolate was heavenly. It wasn't too sweet nor was it too bitter; it was always just right. And the different designs the professional chocolatiers create, make them look tasty.

And Rai…well- I bet he is tasty!

I gasped when I spotted him catching my stare.

"Enjoying the view?" I heard his cocky tone as he flexed for me. And he had that cute cocky grin I swooned over.

_You bet I am._ "Ew! Gross! No!" I pulled myself back in my room and dug into my drawers.

My fingers latched onto my red and black top and the board shorts- Rai's favorite. I quickly changed into them and met up with him. He heard me and turned around grinning.

And then his grin turned into a frown. "Aw what? You wore your board shorts? Really? But I wanna see-"

"Shut up." I lightly punched him and my irritation died down once I saw those tasty chocolate abs. Those sweet, creamy, visible cho-

"Uhm, why are you licking your lips?"

I shook my thoughts and came up with an excuse. "I'm just…. Having cravings right now." I nervously laughed and felt myself turn red.

"What are you craving for? If Dojo's having a good day, we can fly around to get some you food."

I just looked at his stomach and lightly grazed my hand over his abs. He just flinched and his face became flustered. "Chocolate. _Richart_ Milk Chocolate…"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for your reviews and I was surprised to find "Rai's Wish" a One-Shot favorite for some readers! I will continue to work hard in my writing. :D Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this Kimiko One-Shot; I came up with it because my friend was gawking at guys at the beach. I'll write more One-shots when inspiration hits me and I get more reviews. :] Until then, see you readers soon!<p> 


End file.
